The Great Seduction of Professor Laamgarnas
by SecretForKeeps
Summary: Everyone this side of Draqueen knows that shy, slightly socially awkward college student Gil has been nursing a huge crush on the Ethics professor Laamgarnas. After several nudges and a good hard shove from his friends, Gil has been forced to make up made up his mind-he is totally going to put the moves on the teach, and Kitchel will not let him take no for an answer!


Gil lets his head rest in his hand while the other curled around his mechanical pencil, ready to take notes if there was anything important to write down. Despite his attentive outward appearance, he wasn't actually paying much attention. Though he was honestly a good student—a great student, actually—who always did the readings and never missed class, and was there on a scholarship earned through pure effort and long nights of studying. But he had trouble focusing in this one class. That was due entirely to his professor.

His ethics professor, Laamgarnas Woodson ("But just call me Laam."), was unfairly attractive, Gil thought. It was his first year teaching, and Gil had discovered that he was only twenty-six years old. He was tall, even taller than Gil, with stylishly cut dark red hair and deep azure eyes that actually seemed to focus on the students instead of just looking out over everyone's heads the way some professors did. And Gil had fallen head over heels for him. He spent more time than he'd care to admit imagining that blue-eyed gaze directed at no one but him, or wondering what it would feel like if he could run his fingers through that hair.

"Alright everyone. That's it for today. But remember that your essay first drafts are due next class! I won't accept any late papers. Thank you, and have a good weekend."

The professor's eyes roamed over the class and seemed to rest on Gil for longer than the others. But it was probably just Gil's hopeful imagination making him see things that weren't really there.

He felt someone knock into his shoulder and jerked up, seeing his friend Kitchel with her stuff already packed into her bag, ready to go.

"Wake up, Gil! Class is over. We're meeting Tintlet for coffee, remember?"

He nodded, fighting the urge to look back and see if their professor was still looking their way. Gil shoved his notebook into his bag and followed Kitchel out.

Their relationship was often like that. Kitchel was out-going, friendly, and creative (though some just called her insane), and she was constantly coming up with new ideas and crazy plans. More often than not, Gil found himself dragged along for most of her adventures. And while he often rolled his eyes or acted like he was doing some great service by putting up with her and her whacky schemes, he wouldn't trade her friendship for anything. It was due to Kitchel that he really went out and did anything at all. Left to his own devices, Gil tended to stay in with a book and listen to music.

It was also because of Kitchel that he met Tintlet.

The blond-haired girl was already waiting at a table at their favorite campus coffee shop by the time they got there. Tintlet was a nursing student that they had met in their second year. She was kind and soft-spoken, the complete opposite of Kitchel. She was more like Gil, actually, so they got along well. But she couldn't always hang out, due to the fact that she spent most of her time with her long-time boyfriend and high school sweetheart, a guy named Rune, who was studying to become a doctor.

When she saw them, she smiled brightly. "How was class?"

Kitchel rolled her eyes. "The same as always. Lectures, notes, Gil drooling over Professor Laam."

"I wasn't!" Gil protested.

"Don't worry about it, Gil. Half the class makes goo-goo eyes at the prof. He probably thinks it's normal student behavior by now."

"Is he really that good looking?" Tintlet asked.

"Let's just say that if he ever decided to do pornography, I would watch it." She took a nonchalant bite of muffin.

"Kitchel!" Tintlet and Gil exclaimed simultaneously.

"What?" she said through a mouthful of muffin.

"You can't just talk about a teacher like that."

"Like he'll ever know. Unless you tell him. You are a bit of a teacher's pet, aren't you?" She grinned at her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His blush betrayed his words.

"You should think about asking him out. Invite him for coffee and discuss some of the readings. I think he thinks you're cute, he'd probably say yes."

If Gil was blushing before, he was bright red now. "I can't just ask my professor out for coffee! That's got to be violating some sort of code of conduct."

"I won't tell if you won't," Kitchel grinned. "He's only 5 years older than you—it's not that big an age gap. And it's not like you're a minor."

Gil avoids eye contact and Tintlet makes a sound that is suspiciously like a long-suffering sigh.

"Fine, I can see I won't be getting anywhere with this conversation. New topic. I spotted Tetheus at the gym last night."

"Your polisci professor?"

"Yup. And he is ripped!"

Gil and Tintlet share a look as Kitchel goes off on a tangent, describing in excruciating, bordering on too-much-info detail the physical attributes of her political science professor.

* * *

Later that night, Gil was doing some reading for a class the next day while his roommate Bierrez boiled some water for instant noodles, one of the staples of their student diet.

Suddenly a cup of beef noodles is set in front of him. Gil blinks and looks up.

"Take a break, eat some food before your eyes fall out of your head," said Bierrez, already digging into his own meal with a plastic fork.

Gil closed his book with a sigh and stretched. He murmured his thanks and started eating, blowing a bit on the steaming noodles before slurping them up. There was no graceful way to eat instant noodles.

"Did something happen?" Bierrez asked suddenly. "You're quieter than usual. I mean, you're normally quiet, but not quite so moody. What's up?"

Gil put the noodles down with a sigh. He should have known. Bierrez was a good friend, but he was never helpful for no reason.

"Kitchel was just a bit annoying earlier—"

"Kitchel? Annoying? Never," Bierrez deadpanned.

"—and what she said kinda stuck with me."

"So? What'd she say?"

"She thinks I should ask out my ethics professor. Normally, I'd just ignore her, but the thing is that I really like him. He's good-looking, intelligent, a good teacher, and he's only twenty-six…"

"… But he's your professor," Bierrez finished for him.

"Not just that. I mean, even if he wasn't, I'd have no idea what to do. I've never asked anyone out, and I don't think he'd ever really think of me like that, since I'm, well… me."

Bierrez smiled sadly. He wasn't big on emotions, but he was one of Gil's oldest friends and one of the few who knew the details of Gil's only other past relationship. Shydeman had been older, mysterious, and Gil's first crush. He was also, as Gil discovered shortly after they started dating, emotionally abusive.

It had taken him too long to break up with him and it would take even longer before the ideas he'd planted in Gil's head would truly go away.

The orange-haired man ruffled his friend's hair. "There's nothing wrong with you Gil. And if that professor thinks differently, he's not worth your time."

Gil smiled. He might not be lucky in love, but he knew he was lucky to have the friends he did.

* * *

The next week, Professor Laam passed back everyone's essays and had a few words of advice for each student on how to improve, what to work on to expand their ideas further, and what was too broad or off-topic. When he came to where Gil was seated, he smiled and Gil returned it with a hestitant smile of his own.

"I really like your topic Gil, and some of your analysis is very insightful. I've made a few notes on areas I think could be improved, but I actually have a book that covers a lot of the same things your paper discusses. If you're interested, I'd be willing to let you borrow it."

"Um. Thank you, yeah. That would be really helpful."

Laamgarnas handed him the paper, and continued, "Alright, it's in my office, so you can come by anytime during my office hours to pick it up."

"Yeah, okay. I can come by this afternoon."

"Great. I'll see you then."

Gil swallowed and tried not to think about how much that sounded like a date. He was just picking up a book from his professor, no big deal. There was really nothing date-like about it. Aside from it being just the two of them, alone in the office…

Laamgarnas moved to the next student and Gil distracted himself by paging through his paper to read the other little notes and suggestions Laam had made in his small, neat handwriting. The little smiley-faces accompanying many of the notes weren't helping though. He purposefully avoided looking towards Kitchel where he knew she was trying to catch his eye. She would probably do something really obvious like wink or make a thumbs-up sign.

He sighed. She was reading too much into their professor's behavior. He was just being a good teacher, there was no point in hoping for something more behind it; Gil knew from experience, he would only be disappointed.

* * *

After knocking cautiously on the open door, he sees Laamgarnas's red head of hair shoot up to look at him. He was wearing black-rimmed reading glasses and privately Gil thought he'd never seen anyone look so good in glasses.

"Gil, come in. I've got that book right here for you."

Gil walked in cautiously, holding his book bag close to him. He didn't sit down in the chair in front of Laamgarnas's desk, because he didn't think he'd need to be there that long.

Laamgarnas pulled a hardcover book from his shelf and flipped through it for a second before holding it out. "Here. I think this could really help you, especially chapters four and seven."

As the book was passed to Gil, their fingers brushed for a moment and Gil was pretty sure he was blushing. Thankfully, his dark skin tone usually hid all but the most intense blush. He looked up and saw his professor looking at him and he wondered if he'd zoned out for a moment. This was just getting more and more embarrassing.

He turned his eyes back down to the book and said, "Well, thank you for the book. I'm sure it will be helpful."

"Of course. You're very welcome."

Gil nodded and backed out of the office, hoping he looked casual and not desperate to escape. If he stayed for much longer, he'd probably only embarrass himself again.

Though he managed to find the courage to look up one last time, and his stomach felt like a swarm of butterflies were having a fiesta in his belly, because he was almost positive Laamgarnas was smiling at him fondly.

* * *

"So. Hypothetically speaking. If I were to try to… make someone like me, how would I do it?"

Kitchel had a mouth full of peanut butter cookie, but that didn't stop her from exclaiming, "Oh my god, you wanna seduce Professor Laam!" Cookie crumbs sprayed across the table and Tintlet frowned at her.

"Kitchel! Manners!"

She swallowed and then peered more intently at Gil, who was trying to make himself invisible by slouching as far down in his chair as he could.

"Nevermind, it's nothing. It was just a thought."

"No, no, no. No take backs. You admit to wanting to woo Laamgarnas."

"No one says 'woo' anymore, Kitchel," he muttered miserably in an attempt to change the subject. He should have known not to ask her.

"Shhhh, don't be embarrassed! It's totally normal for people our age to want to chase after pretty people. And our Laam is definitely pretty. You are too, for that matter. I think you'd make an adorable couple!" she gushed.

Gil looked to Tintlet for support but she just leaned over and patted his hand. "It's true. You're very attractive, you just need a bit more self-confidence."

"And maybe some tighter pants," Kitchel said, looking him over speculatively.

"What?"

"Yeah… I mean, you're very cute and all, but your clothes don't exactly emphasize your good points. If you want Professor Laam to look at you as more than just a student, you need to dress like you want him to think of you as more than just a student."

Gil gulped. "So, what does that mean?"

Kitchel got a glint in her eyes. Tintlet looked at him with pity. Gil suddenly realized he was probably going to regret whatever was about to happen.

* * *

Gil sighed and tried not to look at anyone else as he walked by, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black button-up shirt. He still wasn't sure how, but Kitchel had raided his wardrobe and persuaded (threatened) him to wear this current outfit to class today, in their first attempt to "woo" Professor Laamgarnas.

"If you've got it, flaunt it! And honey, you've got it!" Kitchel had said when she'd made him try on the too-tight jeans and close-fitting shirt.

Personally, Gil thought that he looked ridiculous. He'd never even realized he owned a pair of skinny jeans. He wouldn't put it past Kitchel to have snuck a pair into his closet when he wasn't looking.

There was nothing for it now. He was already at the door to the lecture hall, and he'd never skipped a class in his life. Head down, he pushed the door open and made his way to his usual seat. Kitchel wasn't there yet, but it wasn't unusual for her to be a bit late, so he distracted himself by pulling out his notes and reviewing a bit before class started.

Moments later, the professor hurried in with his lecture notes in hand and started setting up the projector. He hadn't looked up at the class yet.

Kitchel bustled in moments later and grabbed the seat nearest Gil, giving him a wink that eased his nerves a bit, despite the fact that it was kind of her fault for his nervousness in the first place.

"Alright everyone, time to get started," Laamgarnas said loudly to get the class to settle down. He gazed around at the class and when he got to Gil, he seemed to pause a moment and blink. Gil felt frozen in place, panicking slightly in his head. Did he notice Gil's new outfit? Did he like it? Did he think it was weird? Had Gil just embarrassed himself terribly? The moment passed and Laamgarnas carried on with the lecture as usual, making Gil wonder if everything really was just in his head.

He had definitely seen Gil, but he had barely reacted at all. What did that mean? Was that good or bad? Did it even mean anything at all? Gil was completely out of his depth.

Next to him, Kitchel sighed in disappointment. "Well that was uneventful."

"What did you expect?" he muttered.

"I don't know, something really dramatic. Like, he spots you across the room and his mouth drops open because you're the sexiest piece of a—"

"Shh!" he shushed her.

Class passed by in a blur of note-taking and PowerPoint slides. There was nothing else out of the ordinary and at the end of class, Kitchel made Gil linger a bit, but their professor was occupied by a couple of students who had questions about the lecture, so they packed their bags and left.

Kitchel was undeterred. "We'll just have to try some different tactics."

Gil groaned. "Oh god. How is this my life."

* * *

"Okay, so here's our next plan of attack," Kitchel started without preamble. The three friends were once more gathered around a table at their favorite coffee shop. Mugs of steaming caffeinated goodness were set in front of them.

Tintlet raised her hand, like a student in class. "Sorry, what plan of attack?"

"Our plan for Gil's love attack on Professor Laam," Kitchel elaborated.

Gil sighed, but said nothing.

"So here's what we're gonna do. We'll get Thatz to walk you to class and act like he's interested in you, which will simultaneously let him know that Gil is interested in guys, while also making him jealous!"

"I barely know Thatz!" Gil argued. "I can't ask him to do that for me."

"It's fine, he's really chill. I'm sure he'll be willing to help," Kitchel waved away his protests.

"Yeah, but what if Laamgarnas isn't in the classroom yet?"

"Easy, you two can stand outside and talk until Gil _must sadly part from him _when class starts. That way, the prof will have to walk past the two of you to get inside."

"You think of everything, don't you Kitchel," commented Tintlet.

"Don't encourage her," Gil muttered as he reached out to wrap his hands around the soothing warmth of his coffee cup.

* * *

That was how Gil found himself walking awkwardly alongside Thatz on the way to his ethics class.

"Sorry you got dragged into this," Gil apologized. "You probably have better things to do."

"Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about it. You and I both know how Kitchel is, she never takes no for an answer. I figure it's better to go along with whatever she wants and have her owe me one later, than have her nagging at me for the rest of the foreseeable future."

Gil nodded, "That makes sense, I guess."

Thatz winked. "I've learned how to handle her by now."

"You've known her since high school, right?"

"Since forever, really. We grew up in the same neighborhood."

"Wow," said Gil, genuinely impressed.

Thatz shrugged. "So, how are we to go about this jealousy business? Am I pursuing you? Are we dating? Am I an ex?"

"Uh… I didn't actually think about it."

"We'll play it by ear then."

They made it to the classroom about 10 minutes before class was to start, which meant Laamgarnas would probably be there in about 5 minutes. A few students walked past them into the building, not giving them a second glance. Gil leaned against the wall, trying to make himself look casual and not at all as awkward as he was actually feeling. He propped a foot up on the wall, crossed his arms over his chest, uncrossed them again.

Thatz leaned casually next to him, turning his body so that he was facing Gil directly, looking as natural as if he was part of the scenery itself.

"Dude, just relax. Just keep talking like we have been. We don't actually have to flirt, just look like we're flirting."

Gil nodded, taking a deep breath.

They chatted about their classes for a bit, and Thatz talked about his job at a bar downtown. He was sharing some of his more interesting stories from his job, and Gil couldn't help but chuckle at a few of them. He found that Thatz was a very easy guy to be around and Gil was beginning to genuinely relax around him. In fact, he had just burst into an unexpected laugh when his professor walked past them.

Laamgarnas shot a friendly smile at Gil and glanced at Thatz. "Class starts in a few minutes," he reminded him, turning to head inside.

Gil jumped when Thatz put a hand on Gil's shoulder, not even realizing he'd tensed up again, and leaned in closer than was probably necessary to wink and say, "I'll catch you later, yeah?" and walked away.

Gil watched him for a second in surprise. Thatz really was too good at his role. Then the purple-haired boy turned and caught up with his professor after a moment's hesitation.

"How is your essay coming along?" Laamgarnas asked him casually.

"Oh. I've made a lot of progress, I think your book really helped," Gil replied hesitantly.

"Good, I'm glad."

Laamgarnas headed to the front of the classroom, so Gil assumed the conversation was over and went to his usual seat. Once again, he didn't know what to think. He couldn't tell if that had gone well or if his professor just didn't think anything of him aside from Gil being one of his students.

Why, oh why, had he fallen for his ethics professor of all people?

* * *

Sooner than he would have liked, Gil realized he needed to return the book his professor had lent to him. He packed it with the rest of his things before heading to class, but it seemed as though the fates were against him. (Sometimes "the fates" were synonymous with Kitchel, but in this instance, even she couldn't have planned something so horribly perfect.)

That day, Laamgarnas arrived late, rushing into class and jumping straight into that day's lecture, giving Gil absolutely no time to return the book. Then, about a half hour into class, the fire alarm went off and Laamagarnas threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I know it will take forever to get everyone out and then back into the room, so we'll just end class here for today." Some people cheered and grabbed their things, now in a hurry to leave. "All right, off you go to the designated fire drill area," he shooed them all out ahead of him, once again leaving Gil no opportunity to return the book quickly and inconspicuously.

He sighed. This meant he'd actually have to go to his professor's office hours, unless he wanted to wait until the next class, and he was really just wanting to get it over with by then.

That was how that afternoon saw Gil standing hesitantly outside Laamgarnas's office for the second time. Unlike before, the door was closed, so he knocked on it twice and waited. After a moment, his professor pulled it open, looking more casual than he had earlier, with his jacket off and a few shirt buttons undone. Gil very firmly told himself not to stare, but it was hard, especially when his professors face transitioned from bland curiosity to what could only be described as delight.

"Gil, come in! What can I help you with? We have a meeting scheduled, did we?"

He was smiling so brightly that Gil was unable to look him in the eye without blushing, so he looked down at the book in his hands instead. "No, no. Sorry for just dropping by like this. Um, I wanted to return the book you leant me." He held it out. "Thank you very much for lending it to me."

"It was good, right? One of my professors recommended it to me when I was a senior and I really liked it. I had been hoping to use it for this class but it doesn't really overlap with our topics and I couldn't totally justify making students pay for it."

"It was helpful to me though. And really easy to read, it didn't feel like a textbook at all," Gil replied.

"That's what I thought," Laam agreed. "Maybe next time I'll squeeze this one into the required readings and take out some of those Miller chapters. They're only useful if the students can actually stay awake long enough to absorb the facts."

"You could make a list of supplementary readings," suggested Gil.

"Let's be honest, no one actually reads anything they don't need to for class," Laam grinned.

Gil blushed. "I do."

Gil stared at his feet, Laamgarnas's silence unnerving him. Oh god, that had been a stupid thing to say, hadn't it. It sounded like he was sucking up to the teacher or even lying? He was right, probably no one other than Gil bothered with extra readings. And their conversation had been going so well before that! He tried to rectify his mistake. "I mean, um. I read things that seem interesting, but maybe they aren't necessary for class, or… um."

"Gil—" Laamgarnas started to say.

"Um, I just came to return the book, but I'm supposed to meet my friends. Thank you very much!" He didn't dare look up as he dashed out.

He knew he was bright red, but he had just made a total fool of himself in front of his ethics professor! The man probably knew how much Gil liked him now. Would things be awkward? Would he grade him differently? He dreaded facing him in class later on.

He did the only thing he knew to do in these situations. He went home and curled up in his bed and watched illegally streamed BBC shows on his laptop.

If only he'd been brave enough to look up at Laamgarnas in that last moment, he would have seen that his silence was not because he thought Gil was stupid or a liar, but because he thought Gil was even more amazing than he'd realized.

* * *

Gil bemoaned his pitiful existence. It had been weeks since the incident in Professor Laam's office, and final exams were upon them. He was aware that his professor had shot a few looks at him during class periods, but Gil had avoided speaking to him one-on-one. Eitherway, with all of the end-of-semester projects due soon and the studying for finals, Gil had no time to worry about what his professor thought of him or how to best catch his eye. In fact, he'd more or less given up.

Kitchel had also become distracted, between the work for her own classes and her borderline stalkerish obsession with her professor, Tetheus. (The worried looks they sometimes sent in her direction were less joking and more serious these days.)

They gathered in their usual coffee shop one day, Tintlet with a pack of flash cards, Gil with his laptop to edit his essay, and Kitchel with one of her textbooks, the margins filled with her scribbled notes. (She wrote in all her books, but somehow never had any trouble selling them back to the school bookstore at the end of the semester.)

"You're really set on writing a perfect paper, aren't you Gil?" Kitchel commented, even as she highlighted something in one of her books. "I finished my essay weeks ago."

"I just want to do the best I can, since I feel like Professor Laam went out of his way to help me with it," he replied.

"While I'm sure he appreciates your hard work, I think he'd appreciate a different form of thanks, if you catch my meaning?" She winked.

"Can you drop it Kitchel?!" Gil exclaimed. All the stress had built up to the point that he wasn't his usual calm self, especially on this topic. "I'm not—He doesn't…" He trailed off, not even sure what he wanted to say.

Tintlet reached over to put her hand on Gil's arm. She looked at him sympathetically, but said nothing.

He glanced over at Kitchel, who was wide-eyed with surprise.

"I… sorry," he apologized. "I just can't think about that right now. Flirting, dating, whatever… It's just not my thing. The more I try, the more I just embarrass myself. I'd rather just focus on my classes, and not think about how hopeless I am, if you don't mind."

"You're not hopeless, Gil," said Tintlet. "Just shy."

"I didn't mean to push you," Kitchel said, smiling apologetically.

He nodded and got back to work on his essay. They didn't mention it again, and he was grateful for that.

* * *

The next week, Gil came to class with his essay completed and printed. Their final essay was to count as their final, so after he handed it in, he would be done with that class. It was odd to think about. Despite all the work, it had been one of his favorite classes. It was also strange to think that he might never see Professor Laamgarnas again. But maybe it was better that way. Maybe he would be able to get over his crush once he wasn't seeing him every week.

Laamgarnas came into class as usual, set his things down at the front of the classroom and looked around. Most of the class was there already, very few people would be late on their final day of class.

"Okay everyone. It's been a good semester, and I've enjoyed teaching all of you. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. So, if you would please, _in a neat and orderly fashion, _turn in your final essays, you are then free to go."

Half the class made a rush for the front of the room, and the other half took their time. Gil was part of the latter. He waited until the room was less crowded, most students rushing off to either study for another class or already off to enjoy the end of the semester.

Gil walked to the front of the room and added his paper to the pile.

"Thank you, Gil," said Laam.

Gil risked a glance up. It might be his last time seeing Laamgarnas, after all. His professor was looking at him with a small smile. Gil didn't know how to interpret that expression—was it pleased? Proud? Hopeful? He didn't know, but at least he felt like his professor didn't think he was awkward or embarrassing.

He smiled back, hoping his own expression conveyed how thankful he was and how much he admired Laamgarnas. If anything, he wanted Laam to know that.

Then he shouldered his bag and walked out. Kitchel was waiting by the door—she'd been one of the students who rushed to be one of the first to turn her paper in, until she'd realized afterwards that Gil hadn't followed her.

She glanced back at Laamgarnas, and for a moment Gil feared that she'd say something embarrassing, but she just turned back to Gil and smiled at him, and they walked out together.

* * *

Gil is sitting at their usual coffeeshop a few days later. He'd just finished his last exam, and was finally free, at least until the next semester. The air was cool and crisp, the winter holidays looming near. The shop was decorated with Christmas tinsel and candy canes, and holiday music was playing softly in the background. Kitchel often complained about how annoying holiday songs were, and Gil usually just nodded or said nothing, but privately he enjoyed them. He never had much of a Christmas celebration himself, but he enjoyed the holiday season and seeing everyone else happy and thinking of what to buy their loved ones.

He was contemplating finding a part-time job, especially since he had no plans for Christmas, when he got a text from Kitchel that read: "Sorry! Discussing project with prof Tetheus! Will be late! "

He was fine there, he had a hot cup of cocoa and Tintlet would be there soon, so he text back: "No prob."

Unfortunately, he got another text moments later, this time from Tintlet: "I'm so sorry! I totally forgot I promised to go xmas shopping with Lim!"

He sighed. It was fine, he understood, and he texted her as much. He knew Tintlet would never carelessly blow him off the way Kitchel occasionally did when new and more interesting things came up. The only problem was, now he was sitting alone in the coffeeshop, and he didn't even have the excuse of working on school work. He would probably just leave once he finished drinking his cocoa.

The door—normally quiet so as not to interrupt anyone's studies (the shop knew their clientele, they were considerate like that)—now had jingling holiday bells tied to the doorknob and they jingled as someone came in. Gil didn't look up immediately; there were tons of people who went in and out of the shop.

But he did look up when he heard a very familiar voice ask for, "A medium hot apple cider, please."

His professor was standing there at the register, dressed more casually than usual in a pair of dark jeans and a black sweater with a warm-looking grey scarf wrapped around his neck and draping over his shoulders a bit. The dark colors complimented his dark red hair, and the casual clothes made him look younger, more handsome. Gil averted his eyes to look down at his drink before he could be caught staring.

The sound of footsteps approaching his table made him look back up, however. Professor Laam was standing a few feet away with a hesitant smile.

"Hello, Gil. Done with all your classes?"

"Yes, um. You?"

"I've gotten through most of the essays, including yours. Would you care to discuss it? Or are you busy?"

"I'm not busy. I was supposed to meet with some friends, but neither of them could make it." He shrugged.

"Well, their loss is my gain," he said as he pulled out the chair directly across from Gil. He took a small sip from his drink and sighed. "I love the holiday season, if only for the seasonal food and drinks."

Gil nodded. "I love hot drinks, but it's hard to really enjoy them in the summer time."

Laam peered into Gil's mug. "Coffee?"

"Cocoa," Gil replied with a slight reddening of his cheeks.

Laam chuckled. "I've got a cup of hot cider, myself."

Gil almost said, "I know," but held his tongue just in time.

"So, your essay," said Laamgarnas. "It's probably one of the best I've had the pleasure of reading during my time as a professor."

Gil shook his head at the praise. "It wasn't _that _good."

"No, Gil. It really was. You were truly interested in your topic, you researched well beyond what was necessary, you listened to all my suggestions, and it really showed in your work. It was the easiest A I gave this semester."

"You gave me an A?"

Laam laughed, "Were you expecting a B?"

"Well, no, but…"

"You aren't very good at taking compliments." Laam nodded in understanding. "Well, have you considered what you're gonna do with your degree? Are you thinking about grad school at all?"

"I'll probably go to grad school, but I haven't given it too much thought yet."

"Alright, then. Short term plans. What are you getting up to for the holidays?"

Gil gave a modest shrug. "A seasonal job, maybe? I know it's hard to get a part time job these days, but I figure I'll see what I can find."

"That's all good and well, but I meant fun plans. Going home for Christmas? Seeing family?"

Gil looked down. "No," was all he said. He didn't feel like elaborating.

He didn't hear any reply for a long while. When he looked up, Laamgarnas was just staring at him with a soft, understanding look in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but he smiled a small and comforting smile. Gil was grateful. A lot of people said some useless platitudes or gave him pity. He didn't mind really. He never had any family from the beginning, and he didn't know how to miss what he'd never had.

"What about friends? I see you and Kitchel together a lot."

Despite himself, Gil smiled. He didn't have family, but he did have friends. "Yeah. She's a bit crazy sometimes, but she's a good friend." He took another sip of his cocoa. "She'll be around. And my roommate Bierrez, too. They'll make sure I don't become a recluse."

"A recluse?"

"If I don't have any reason to leave, yeah. I just stock up on snacks and cocoa and hole up with a pile of books."

"Sounds like me, except cider, not cocoa," Laam grinned and raised his cup. "But what about a girlfriend, or uh… boyfriend?"

Gil pressed his lips together. His professor might just be being polite, but this could also mean something else. The only question was, did he want to bet on that something else? "No boyfriend," he admitted, looking down. "What about your plans? Going anywhere?"

"No, I'll just be hanging around, probably much the same as you. I've been wanting to see that new movie though… what's it called… The Pixar one…"

"Oh, you mean the one with Santa and the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost and them?"

"Yes, that one! I may not look it, but I'm a bit of a fan of Pixar movies."

"I like them too, only Kitchel will never go see them, mostly on principle. She claims to be an animation purist and says she refuses to spend money on something that used mostly digital animation. Of course, that doesn't stop her from coming over to watch them once I've already bought them…"

Laam laughed. "She sounds interesting, that one."

Gil nodded, but didn't know what else to say. He'd already been talking far more than he thought he ever could in Laamgarnas's presence.

"Gil, would you…" His professor trailed off and Gil looked up curiously. Laamgarnas had a strange expression on his face, like a child who was caught doing something he shouldn't be, both embarrassed, yet determined. "Would you want to go see it with me? The Pixar movie, I mean."

Gil stared in disbelief, completely convinced he had heard wrong. Laam couldn't have possibly just said what Gil thought he'd said. He didn't just invite Gil to see a movie, did he?

"I mean, I thought since you would be in town, and we both have no big plans for the holiday. If you don't want to, I understand if you might think it was awkward or something…"

Gil was suddenly aware that this was real, it was happening, but he might lose this chance if he didn't say something _right now._

"No, I… I'd love to go. You just surprised me, that's all."

Laam nodded, but looked a little more sure-footed with the conversation. "I understand. You probably weren't expecting that from a professor. But honestly, now that I've given you your final grade, I'm not your professor anymore. There are no rules against me inviting you to see a movie or… meeting with you in a coffeeshop," Laam said with a lazy gesture to the room they were sitting in.

"So, um. You really want to go… with me?" Gil still felt like he might be dreaming. He'd spent so much time pining after his professor that his head was now conjuring up an imaginary conversation between him and his professor in favorite coffeeshop. He must be dreaming, and yet when he curled his hands around his cup, he could feel the warmth seeping through to his fingers. He could feel the chill in the air and still hear the Christmas jingles playing softly in the background. All signs pointed to this being reality. Not a dream.

Laam smiled. "Yes, Gil. I'd really like to go with you. I've been wanting to ask you out since the beginning of the semester, if I'm being honest. I thought you might feel the same, though I did have doubts occasionally."

Gil recalled all the stupid things Kitchel made him do and inwardly grimaced.

"You weren't wrong," Gil admitted with a blush. "But I never imagined you would ever think of me like that… like this," he corrected himself.

Laamgarnas reached across the table to take Gil's hand in his. The dark color of Gil's skin contrasted beautifully with the creamy pale skin of Laam's hand. "So, you won't be averse to meeting me at the mall on Friday for dinner and a movie?"

With a shy smile, Gil replied unhesitatingly, "I would be happy to."

Laam pulled Gil's hand forward to place a chaste kiss on his knuckles. "Then I'll see you on Friday. At 6?"

After that kiss, like something out of a fairytale that couldn't possibly be Gil's life, he couldn't trust himself to speak, so he nodded mutely.

Laamgarnas smiled at him one last time, before gathering his things and leaving the shop, another jingle of the bells on the doorknob to signal his exit.

Gil looked around, wondering if he was going to wake up suddenly and realize it _was _just a dream. But when he didn't suddenly blink and wake up in his bed, he did the next thing that came to mind.

He got out his phone and texted Kitchel. "I have a date. Help."

* * *

Gil regretted his decision. He would have been better off asking Bierrez for help—he was much more sensible. But Bierrez was over in the corner with his headphones on, firmly ignoring the goings-on and Kitchel's general existence.

Kitchel was currently digging through his closet for a second time, when really, he didn't want fashion advice—he was pretty sure his last change in wardrobe was one of the things that confused Laam—but he did want some advice on what he should do on a date. The only other experience he had was from when he was going out with Shydeman, but he didn't think that was the best thing to go on, considering how that relationship had ended up.

"Honestly Kitchel, I don't need you to pick my outfit. I need you to tell me what to do! Like, what I should and shouldn't talk about and should I offer to pay, or should I let him do it since he asked me out? Or is that really old-fashioned? I just don't know."

Kitchel sighed, and put down a hideous vest that Gil didn't want to know where she'd found. "You should offer to pay, but he should argue back and pay for the first date. Or, at least agree that he pays for dinner and you can pay for the movie—I still can't believe you're going to see a kid's movie, by the way." She shook her head as if it was the most tragic thing she'd ever heard. "As for conversation, be polite and don't give everything away on the first date, but don't keep too much to yourself. You have to let him know you're interested."

Gil nodded, trying to remember everything.

Kitchel grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Here's my most important advice. Relax, and be yourself. If he doesn't like you for who you are, he's not worth your time. I don't know who hurt you in the past to make you so insecure."

The boy's eyes widened in shock. He'd never said anything about Shydeman and he hadn't realized Kitchel had picked up on it.

"But," she continued, "whoever it was was an asshole and you are honestly a great guy. One of the best I know." She smiled.

Kitchel wasn't usually inclined to use sugar-coated words, she generally trended more towards brutal honesty. So he took a deep breath and believed her.

"Thank you, Kitchel."

She grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Now go hook yourself a sexy professor for a boyfriend!"

He sighed, but smiled. She wouldn't be Kitchel if she didn't toss in at least one mildly inappropriate remark.

Bierrez pulled his headphones a way long enough to give a lazy wave and a piece of advice: "Make sure he gets you home before midnight, young man."

"What are you, his dad?" asks Kitchel.

"Someone needs to be the parent around here, and it's certainly not you."

Gil knew that if he tried to interrupt the two now, he would probably end up being late, so he quietly snuck out while they were exchanging insults and headed to the restaurant. Laam had Gil's student email, so he'd sent him a message with the time and location, since they had both forgotten to even think of exchanging phone numbers. The restaurant was a little Italian place that Gil had passed by several times before, but never eaten at.

He entered quietly, the place already bustling with people. Several groups were already waiting to be seated, and he didn't see Laamgarnas anywhere, so he stepped back into a corner to wait as inconspicuously as he could. He was nervous, shifting on his feet as he waited for his… date to arrive or for a table to clear, whichever came first. Part of him was wondering if this was all in his head, some sort of cruel joke. The longer he waited by himself, the more time his imagination had to come up with scenarios in which he gets stood up or rejected.

"Hey," says a voice by his ear. He turns and sees Laamgarnas's smiling face. He is both relieved that he's come, but nervous about being with Laam _on a date. _"Sorry, I'm a bit late. Have you been waiting long?"

Gil shook his head no and followed the red haired man past the other people who were waiting.

"My name's Laamgarnas Woodson, I have a reservation."

The waitress, a girl with long hair pulled back into a ponytail smiled cheerfully and picked up a couple of menus. "Right this way, sirs," she said. "We have a table ready for you."

She led them to their table and waited for them to be seated, before placing the menus down in front of them. It was one of a few small tables, away from the booths and tables with larger groups of people, to give them at least a semblance of privacy.

"My name is Cesia and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

They both just ordered water and she left to get their waters and decide what to order. It was awkward for a moment as they both looked through the menu.

"Have you ever been here before?" asked Laam.

"No, it's my first time coming here."

"I've been here a few times, and the food is really good. It's all made fresh."

"What would you recommend then? I'm not sure what to get."

"The pastas are all good," he said. "I also really like the panini."

"Hm. Perhaps the chicken alfredo?" Gil phrased it a bit like a question, though he'd meant for it to sound more sure.

Their waitress returned with their waters and took their orders; chicken alfredo for Gil and ravioli for Laam.

"So how has your break been so far?" Gil made an attempt at small talk. "Still grading papers?"

"Nah, I've gotten all of that done and out of the way. I was looking forward to my freedom."

"Do you really read all of the essays you're given? Every single one?"

"Every single one," Laam nodded. "Why? Have you gotten one of those professors who doesn't actually read what he grades? I had one like that my freshman year. The class caught on pretty fast to the fact that he doesn't read past the intro and thesis statement, so we wrote those really well and filled the body with nonsense. I remember writing entire paragraphs about the weather."

Gil giggled. "Yeah. Our sophomore year, Kitchel and I had a class together and the professor didn't read a word of the papers. I wrote most of the paper just in case, but Kitchel decided to write her entire paper with whatever she could come up with. Her thesis was something like, 'You probably aren't even reading this, are you?' But then she made the cover look really good, and turned it in."

"What happened?"

"She got an A. But the best part was when he held her report up in front of the class and said what an exemplary paper it was."

Laam threw his head back and laughed, the long line of his throat leading down to the open collar of his shirt. Gil took in the sight greedily, enjoying the fact that he made Laam laugh like that, and hoping he would get to do it again.

Cesia came back with their dishes and the conversation was put on pause for a moment, as they dug in to their food. Conversation came more easily after that, as they exchanged stories about themselves between mouthfuls. Gil told Laam about how every Halloween since they'd met, Kitchel dressed as a witch and forced him to be her cat. Laam talks about some of the other professors he works with, like a kooky man named Kharl who somehow always tricks his students into participating in his experiments, or a small man named Gow who talked about himself all the time and had even published an autobiography, despite the fact that he'd yet to do anything particularly interesting or important.

"And whenever I run into him, he always stops me to tell me about the latest bit of drama in his life, and I've tried avoiding him, but he's just so damn persistent. I fear he probably doesn't teach in half of his classes, he probably just rants about his life."

Gil buried his face in his hands, he was laughing so hard.

The meal passed quickly and soon they were on their way to the cinema to see _Rise of the Guardians _and they were both in good spirits. As they entered the dimly lit theater, Laam took Gil's hand in his and lead him up a few rows and then got them seats in the center. Even when they were seated, he didn't let go of Gil's hand, and Gil didn't plan to pull away.

The movie was good, _amazing, _more like, and afterwards, Laamgarnas walked Gil home, never letting go of his hand. They were standing in the doorway, Gil trying to think of something to say that wasn't ridiculously cheesy and Laam looking a bit like he wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure how Gil would respond.

Which was ridiculous. By this point, Gil would do just about anything Laam wanted, but what he most wanted at that moment was a goodnight kiss.

"I… know this might be strange for you, since I was your professor afterall, but I had a really good time tonight," Laam started to say.

Gil smiled. He could feel the corners of his eyes crinkling with it.

Laam sighed. "Oh god. Can I kiss you?"

He didn't even wait for a proper response, he just leaned in and captured Gil's lips with his own. His lips were cool and chapped from the night air, but that did nothing to prevent the flood of warmth Gil felt at the contact. It was chaste, and innocent, but lingering for long moments, pulling away briefly only to lean in again. Gil hardly noticed that he'd grabbed the lapel of Laam's coat or that Laamgarnas had taken hold of Gil's shoulders.

He pulled back and looked down at Gil, who was flushed with warmth and happiness.

"Can I see you again?"

Gil nodded. "Yes. Definitely, yes."

Laam leaned in for another quick kiss. "I'll call you."

"I look forward to it."

Laam walked backwards, away from Gil, and Gil stood watching until he turned around and disappeared down the street. Then the dark-skinned young man finally went inside and out of the cold.

* * *

Whew. Well, there's my submission for the DK Fanfic Challenge on LJ (dkfanfic. livejournal. com). Ana_colutha's prompt was absolutely adorable, and I hope I did it justice.


End file.
